zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Love Keeps Us Going
While the Marshlands of Zootopia didn´t exactly sound tempting to many who hadn´t been there before, it was in reality a very peaceful and quiet part of the city with a lush naturalistic environment. At the outskirts of that part of the city was a bayou very near the sea, which was very fit for idyllic cruises on small yachts there. One of these cruises had been booked by the famous Officer Hopps and her fox husband, who were about to celebrate their second wedding anniversary that night. They had been on a pleasure cruise before on their previous anniversary, and decided to do it again, except at a different location. They had only been two years together as a married couple and they already held their wedding anniversary in just as high regard as Christmas or their birthdays. Any day that was fit for celebrating their love was important for Nick and Judy. Last year, the fox and the rabbit had left the ZPD to pursue a safer life together, as they were planning to start a family soon. Amidst all that, there was more than enough time for them to bond with each other again. It may have been the end for their cop adventures, but the start of something wonderful between them. Inside the yacht was a fine ballroom with crystal chandeliers and an orchestra playing for the passengers that were enjoying their trip there. At a table near the window, Nick was looking at the nightly sights outside with Judy. For this occasion, the fox had put on his best dark blue suit with a red tie while his wife wore a gorgeous gauzy purple dress with a sash and her jewelry. Nick had bought the dress for Judy as her new anniversary gift, which she loved greatly. He though it fit the color of her eyes well as well as showed off both her shoulders and curves nicely. “It´s eleven o´clock at evening and nobody´s feeling tired yet in here”, he looked at his new silver watch, which Judy had given him as his anniversary gift. “In a place this peaceful, I most certainly won´t feel exhausted. Especially with you”, Judy smiled, tasting her soup she had ordered for dinner. Her husband had picked fried codfish for his meal. Nick agreed, putting his watch back. Both he and the rabbit had been having a pleasant ride so far at the yacht. He took occasionally a peek outside from the window, seeing the moonlit swamp with its lush plantation and shining, calm waters. No fast current that night and in the boat was a safe distance to the marsh´s alligators too. It was often recommended of the mammals visiting the Marshlands not to provoke them if they appeared there. As they were finishing their raspberry fool dessert, Judy looked more towards the dance floor, where the couples were already waltzing. The orchestra played a very soothing, romantic melody there at the moment. Judy recognized that melody. It was one of the most classical pieces of music in Zootopia, almost two centuries old. Smiling at Nick flirtatiously, she wanted a moment there. Nick smiled back, as he was thinking about the same thing too. He took her to the dance floor as they joined the waltz. During that, Judy kept on thinking how incredible it was. Ever since her childhood, it was like fate had slowly and steadily led her to someone like Nick. Meeting him changed so much in her life. Meeting Nick helped Judy shape into a better person and end her prejudices; she couldn´t even feel the marks Gideon had left on her face anymore. So many things happened between Nick and her, from finding out the cause to the savage crisis to many more adventures. Throughout it all, fate drove them only closer and closer to each other. While being held by Nick during the dance, she could see all those moments in her head. The moment at the gondola. When she had apologized under the bridge. When Nick was graduated. They all warmed her heart deep down. Nick remembered them fondly too. They had been all worth experiencing, especially considering where it had led the two lovers. Their marriage was in a good state too. Even though Nick had known many relationships that had broken up after marrying, there was absolutely no risk of that happening with Judy. So pure was her love for him. Even though many saw Judy as a hero already, to Nick she was the biggest kind of one imaginable, the wonderful face of the ZPD indeed. No vixen would´ve ever be able to offer him what Judy had given the fox. Judy had never met a man in her life that had been as honest and supportive as Nick. Both of them protected and supported each other every time things were difficult. Whenever he had been far away from her, she had missed him greatly. There was nobody else in the world that deserved more to be her Mr Hopps. “You´re still as good at the dance floor as you were two years ago, my foxy Romeo”, Judy looked the handsome fox in the eyes. “Of course. I won´t get so rusty easily about anything, whether it´d be hustling or dancing”, Nick smirked slyly. “Or being the adorable gentleman that you always have been deep down”, Judy said. She hadn´t gotten rusty either in his eyes. Judy was still the same spunky and very attractive rabbit she had known for such a long time. Nick kept his paw around her waist during the rest of their dance. As the music reached its final note, Nick swept Judy off her paws, dipped her and gave her a sweet kiss. It wasn´t hard to do that to such a small mammal, especially to one who loved it. In his arms, she gave him a very amorous look, looking half-asleep while smiling. Nick knew what she meant. The two went to their cabin, leaving the other passengers to keep on partying. They wanted to share a private moment again together. Nick got comfortable by removing his suit as he laid himself down on a bunk near the cabin window, with a rose between his teeth. Judy got comfortable too by taking off her dress, leaving only her lingerie, which consisted of a black backless adhesive bra and skirt. Nick loved seeing her in that. He wanted to look at the starry night through the window, but was too focused on the bliss caused by Judy massaging him lovingly. Not that he minded it at all. Turning his head, he could see her beautiful smiling face. Judy reclined closer to him, taking the rose from his mouth and holding it in her paws as she let her nose touch Nick´s cheek softly. “Wouldn´t expect a boat ride at the middle of the swamp to be this idyllic”, he said. Judy had chosen the place this time, and she had been right about it. Soon the boat would reach their main destination at the beachside, the likes of which Judy and Nick always loved to visit. The rabbit could already picture herself and her husband resting in each other´s arms under the palm tree there. “Even simpler places can be enough for the two of us. We spent lots of nights like this at Grand Pangolin Arms after all, my dear”, Judy stroked him with her paw. “Our love…it is what has kept us going through it all. Even more than hard detective work fate itself. I´d never give up as long as you are by my side. It´s like a light that can banish any darkness”, Judy said as Nick´s paws were on her shoulders. “Like the darkness your light banished from my life. I owe you my life for that, Carrots”, Nick said earnestly. Feeling her warmth and care was all he needed to be happy. The rabbit was the most important person in his life, and nothing would change that. Judy closed her eyes and smiled as Nick caressed her a bit, helping her to take off what little clothing was on her so that she could get natural like he was already. Judy´s beautiful features were now visible in all of their glory. So athletic yet so feminine at the same time. She thought he looked wonderful in his state too. In her natural state, Judy went to Nick´s arms and nestled her soft head against her chest, like how she had done under the bridge a long time. Except this time, she wasn´t feeling sad or regretful, but joyful and romantic. She giggled and blushed a bit as Nick touched her wiggling little tail. It was almost like tickling to her. “So gorgeous…” the fox kissed her neck, getting a good view of her purple shining eyes. They were full of love and bliss. Judy felt like almost purring as she thumped her paw affectionately against Nick. Her heart was pounding louder than the engines of the ship they were on at the moment. Even though nothing had really changed ever since the two got married, it just felt better and better to her. With him sharing his life with her, she didn´t have to sleep any night cold and alone anymore. “My precious fox”, the rabbit kissed the fox on his mouth while holding and squeezing his fluffy tail. “The best bunny wife in the world”, Nick sighed contently. He wrapped his paws around his beautiful rabbit wife as the two started cuddling tenderly on the bunk. While the yacht kept on going in the night of the bayou, two loving souls just rested there in one of its cabins, With their love keeping them going, Nick and Judy couldn´t ask for a better married life than this. Category:Oneshots Category:Wedding anniversary stories Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Romantic fics Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Stories in natural state